


Spin Cycle

by dreamdustmama



Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamdustmama/pseuds/dreamdustmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic bliss.  Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin Cycle

"Bradley, did you drink all the orange juice?"

Groaning slightly and batting at the finger poking him in the shoulder, Bradley peeks out from under the pillow over his head to see Colin standing by their bed, holding an empty orange juice carton in one hand and looking more amused than annoyed.

"Um," Bradley says, voice scratchy from sleep. "Maybe?"

"Maybe," Colin repeats, lips twitching. "So you don't remember whether or not you drank nearly an entire carton of orange juice?"

Bradley scowls at him. "It's not that big of a deal. Do you want me to go get more?"

Colin rolls his eyes and sets the container down on the nightstand. "No, I'll go; I'm already dressed and there's a few other things we need from the grocer's anyway. You can, however, throw the empty carton away instead of putting it back in the refrigerator."

"Yeah, okay," Bradley says, and immediately burrows back down into the warmth of the bedcovers, replacing the pillow over his head. It's Saturday and he'll be damned if he's getting up before he absolutely has to.

Colin snorts and picks the pillow up, easily ignoring Bradley's glare. "In case you've forgotten, we have an interview about series four this afternoon."

Bradley groans and throws an arm over his face. Damn it all, he _had_ forgotten.

"Also," Colin continues hurriedly, "neither of us have any clean interview-worthy clothes, and it's your turn to do laundry."

By the time Bradley fully registers exactly what he means, Colin is halfway out the front door of their flat. "Oh, you _arse_!"

"Love you, too," Colin calls back cheerfully, and shuts the door firmly behind him.

Bradley whines, and can't stop himself from kicking childishly at the bedcovers. They land in a heap on the floor, and he feels a silly surge of triumph before sighing and rolling out of bed to pick them back up. He piles them haphazardly on the mattress and leaves them; it may be his turn to do laundry but it's Colin's turn to make the bed.

Yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Bradley pads into the bathroom to relieve himself before grabbing the clothes basket from the closet. He tosses it onto the bed and then starts moving about the bedroom, picking up the numerous items of dirty clothing that the two of them have tossed around. Colin's favorite pair of jeans is draped over the back of a chair, while Bradley's own favorite pair is stuffed into a corner. There's a pile of more jeans against the wall, and t-shirts and underwear are scattered everywhere. He finds several of Colin's button ups hiding on the far side of the dresser, and wrinkles his nose as he pulls a dozen pair of sweat-stiff socks from under the bed.

Not for the first time, Bradley thinks they should really buy a hamper to stick in the corner.

Once everything is picked up off the floor, he takes a sniff of the t-shirt he wore to bed and then immediately tugs it off to add to the basket. He goes ahead and strips off his boxers as well, and when he realizes that he literally has nothing to put on while the clothes wash he sighs and heads for the bathroom to take a shower. At least this way he'll have an excuse for wearing nothing but a towel.

He showers and shaves quickly, knotting a towel around his waist before brushing his teeth. Colin still isn't back from the grocer, and Bradley glares balefully at the basket of clothes on the bed before snatching it up and heading for the small laundry room just off the kitchen. It was something they had both insisted on when they had decided to move in together; neither of them had relished the thought of possibly being recognized by fans while doing their laundry in a public laundromat.

Dropping the basket of clothes down on the top of the dryer, Bradley sets the washer for a normal cycle and starts the water. The detergent is sitting on a shelf above the machine, and he adds some before dumping in the entire lot of clothing. He closes the lid and leaves the empty basket on the dryer, heading back into the kitchen to make himself a bowl of cereal. He leans against the counter as he eats, and is nearly finished when the front door opens and Colin walks in, arms full of bags from the grocer. Spotting Bradley, he grins shamelessly and kicks the door shut before moving to the counter to set the bags down.

"If you've turned our white things pink again I'm going to make you wear some of it to the interview."

Bradley snorts. "Real men wear pink," he says around his mouthful of cereal.

"That must be why I never see you in it," Colin responds lightly, starting to unpack the groceries.

Narrowing his eyes, Bradley sets his cereal bowl down on the counter and straightens, stalking up behind Colin and pressing against his back. He wraps his arms around Colin's waist and places a wet, open-mouthed kiss to the back of his neck. Colin shivers, breath hitching, and Bradley grins as he tightens his grip.

"I'm practically naked, you know," Bradley points out, flicking his tongue against the soft spot behind Colin's ear.

"Hmm, really?" Colin murmurs, tipping his head to the side. "I hadn't noticed."

Bradley makes a disbelieving noise and slides his hand down to fiddle with the button of Colin's jeans, rocking his hips forward and pressing his half-hard cock against Colin's arse. "I think we should get a hamper."

Colin lets out a startled laugh. "A _hamper_? Is that what turns you on these days, Bradley? Finding ways to make chores easier?"

In retaliation for that Bradley bites lightly on Colin's neck, not nearly hard enough to leave a mark, and slides one hand down to press against Colin's own hardening cock. "You don't exactly seem turned off."

"And you're completely ridiculous," Colin returns, which is quickly followed by, "Ah, _fuck_ ," when Bradley increases the pressure of his hand. "If we stay in the kitchen for this, you're cleaning it up."

Bradley pauses, considering, and then drags Colin toward the laundry room. He pushes him against the still-running washer and kisses him, tongue delving deep into his mouth. Heat pours through Bradley, hardening his cock the rest of the way as he grinds against Colin's jeans-clad hip.

"This is not much better than the kitchen," Colin points out breathlessly, lips against Bradley's, but his fingers tugging on the knot of the towel belie his words.

Bradley doesn't get a chance to respond before Colin's hand is around him, stroking him from root to tip. "Fuck," Bradley breathes, shuddering at the friction. He tugs hard at Colin's belt loops. "Off."

Colin bats his hand away and quickly undoes his fly, pushing his jeans and shorts down to pool at his ankles before yanking his t-shirt over his head. He licks his palm before taking them both in hand, and Bradley shudders again, groaning loudly. He leans his hands against the washer behind Colin, thrusting into his hand and dragging their cocks together. Colin brings his other hand up and grips the back of Bradley's neck, pulling him into a hard, bruising kiss as he strokes them both.

Their precome mixes and slicks them, making the slide of Colin's hand easier, and Bradley sucks kisses into the skin along Colin's collarbone as his hips snap. It's not long before the pleasure becomes too much, and he's gasping into Colin's neck when Colin twists his wrist a certain way and sends his orgasm crashing through him. Bradley groans as he comes, coating both their stomachs, and he vaguely hears Colin whine as he follows, spilling hot and thick.

They stand there for a moment before Bradley pulls away, pressing a quick kiss to Colin's mouth. "I still have to put the clothes in the dryer. Which means there's at least another hour before either of us have anything to wear."

"Oh no," Colin deadpans. "Whatever will we do."

Bradley grins. "I'm sure we can think of something."


End file.
